


great minds, bitter hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Superfruit
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pining, Please Don't Hate Me, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Triggers, im so sorry, this is not going to be pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will always hurt me





	great minds, bitter hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kintsugi: The Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038201) by [Fantismal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantismal/pseuds/Fantismal), [writtenFIRES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenFIRES/pseuds/writtenFIRES). 



> heya! dont mind me, ive been super stressed lately and writing used to be my outlet for so long. please note this is completely fictional and i pray this never comes true for anybody on this planet.
> 
> long story short, dont read this if you dont want to be disgusted by horrible writing and horrible things happening to the boys.

This wasn’t a good idea.

Now listen— Scott wasn’t the _most_ , well… logical person in the world, but he usually made sure to think out his actions beforehand. For example, if some random stranger texted him an address, there was _no_ way he would ever consider it. If he heard noises outside his house, he would not even think about exploring. If a little, giggly girl in a white dress decided to give him a visit, he would gladly give up the house and move to a different state. After all, he’s seen the movies— it’s practically Horror Movie 101.

 _That being said_ , a video call at 1:34 in the morning from the cute boy sleeping in the room right next to his… _maybe_ one exception…

The call didn’t even last more than thirty seconds. They exchanged not even four sentences before hanging up. Mitch was probably half drunk on sleep. Maybe he didn’t even mean to call in the first place. But those thirty seconds of Mitch made Scott’s heart beat beat beat. Mitch’s face was just so undeniable. How did anyone go about their life ever saying no to him? If they were part of Greek mythology, Scott would be the blonde guy who goes on an adventure to save some pretty lady, just to be lured to his death by Mitch the Siren, who happened to be humming a few notes in his offtime. Scott couldn’t get the image of Mitch out of his head, even after splashing water onto his face and exiting the house— Mitch’s soft brown eyes staring right into Scott’s soul like a cute puppy who just wanted nothing more than his love and attention. His pouty lips after Scott jokingly complained (because they both knew Scott would do anything for him) that just made him want to lunge forward and make it go away. God, everything about that boy makes his heart beat beat beat. _Mitch is so good._

So _of course_ , he would go to Starbucks and order him whatever the hell he wrote on the ripped paper from his notebook. It didn’t matter if he barely got any sleep last night. It didn’t matter if it was pitch dark outside. It didn’t matter if there was absolute silence (if he ignored the occasional footsteps that seemed to get louder and louder each time he heard it). Mitch was the most important person in his life— Scott would go anywhere and do anything the short man told him to. They both knew that.

That being said, this was definitely not a good idea.

Even with a heavy, furry winter jacket, the cool spring wind made him shiver as if someone came super close to his neck and blew gently— just enough for him to feel uncomfortable but not terrified out of his mind.That didn’t stop his mind though. Scott couldn’t help his mind from running— surely Mitch wouldn’t send him in a situation where he could be taken or killed. That would be ridiculous. _Mitch is safe._

“... Already calling, Scotty?” A soft, angelic voice filled the silence, instantly relaxing every muscle Scott didn’t know was tense. His voice was slightly slurred, as if he had just gotten up from a beauty nap (Scott felt kind of bad), “Are you alright?”

How was Scott supposed to answer that question? He didn’t want to answer truthfully because that would just bring more fear into the equation (and he didn’t want fear to ever be an expression on Mitch’s face). But he also didn’t want to answer with a lie (because how would he ever face the younger man, knowing he didn’t tell the truth).

“Scott, are you there? Hello? Scott- Scott you’re scaring me.” There was some shuffling before Mitch’s now panicked voice seemed to get louder. There was heavy breathing but he couldn’t tell if that was him, Mitch, the phone, a squirrel, or demon or something worse. Scott couldn’t bring himself to respond. The blonde man took a moment to close his eyes and breathe in the night air— it was okay. Mitch is here. They can’t hurt you if Mitch is hearing everything around me—

“Well, well well.”

No no no no no no no. The voice was robotic, as if talking through a filter. _Mitch this isn’t funny. You know how scared I get._ But the voice was deep. Way too deep to be Mitchie. _That’s not safe. That’s not him. That’s not that’s not that’s not._ Instantly, Scott clutched his phone close to his chest, twirling around to the sound. Even at his height, the mysterious figure seemed to tower over him. It was completely covered head to toe, only revealing its chocolate brown eyes to Scott. _Mitch has brown eyes. His eyes are brown too, but they’re so, so wrong._

“If only we met on better terms. Perhaps this did not need to occur.”

He could hear faint screaming from a distance and his vision started to blur. Scott tried to clutch his head but his arms wouldn’t move the way he wanted to. _Where’s my phone? I hope the screen didn’t crack or anything._ He felt fingers latch around all parts of his body. At first he tried to wriggle around, digging his recently painted nails into whatever he could, but it didn’t even seem to phase whatever this creature was.

And suddenly colors burst everywhere. He could see the soft cotton clouds in the baby blue sky and the bright yellow sun. He could see the green bushes and brown dirt and gray squares that seemed to never end. Scott was flying. As if he had finally grown wings and jumped off from a cliff, letting the wind and luck decide his fate. He could feel the wind blowing through his air, making his body seem tighter and tighter as he flew faster into the clouds and the stars and all the way to the twinkles that seemed to make up Mitch’s eyes.

 _Mitch_.

Of course he recognized the familiar twinkles. Who could ever forget the speckles in Mitch’s eyes? It wouldn’t be surprising if this whole world was created by Mitch. Mitch was always so good to him. Scott wouldn’t be surprised if Mitch turned out to be an angel sent from wherever the purest angels come from. How else would he make Scott fly like this? It felt so free, like he could just let go. Mitch cared so much about him. _Mitch is safe. Mitch is home. Mitch is good._ But Scott— Scott was different. While his best friend seemed to have self control, Scott was easily tempted. He was so greedy. He was not good, not like Mitch. He didn’t look for the good and the pure. He craved the absence of life. Others said it was unhealthy (Mitch probably told him before), but Scott couldn’t help but gravitate towards it. Everything about nothing was so appealing. The surrounding darkness that seemed to engulf his current thoughts and eyes was just so irresistible. _You couldn’t be satisfied with flying in the sky like an angel, could you?_ Suddenly Scott was falling, falling faster and faster, and he couldn’t control his wings anymore because they weren’t there anymore. Maybe he missed having the freedom, but at least he had the darkness.

And it all faded to black.

If only Mitch was here with him.

 


End file.
